


Getting Wired

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Detectives, Ficlet, Gen, Police, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is getting fitted with a wire for an undercover operation.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Getting Wired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 309: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge 21: Wire.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee had always hated wearing a wire. It wasn’t so much the danger of being made as an undercover cop, it was just that the damned things were so uncomfortable. He far preferred when a mike could be incorporated into something he was wearing, maybe a belt buckle, or a fancy bolo tie; at least then he didn’t wind up with tacky adhesive residue all over his chest, or worse, inside his shorts. 

There was a particular indignity to being forced to wear a wire down there, something he’d had to do on a couple of occasions when he needed to be able to strip to the waist without revealing anything incriminating. To make things worst, on both occasions the person responsible for getting him wired up had been Ryo, which had caused a different kind of problem to rear its head. Literally. 

Although it had been preferable to having a compete stranger messing around in the vicinity of his tackle, having Ryo’s long fingers working away, getting the equipment secured in place, and Ryo’s hot breath tickling against him, had been a delicious kind of torture. Removing the wire later, however, had been excruciating in a far less enjoyable way and had resulted in several bald patches where the hair had gotten torn out by the roots. He shuddered at the memory; thinking back on it made Dee glad that at least his chest was naturally smooth and hairless; wearing a wire must suck even more for the guys with hairy chests.

“We about done here?” he asked the tech guys impatiently. Why did they always have to spend so much time fiddling about? Couldn’t they have made all the adjustments before sticking the damned wire to his bod? He just wanted to fasten his shirt and get out there; the worst part of any undercover gig was the preparation. All the waiting around made him nervous; he just wanted to get o with the job.

“Almost; you don’t want this falling off, or worse, shorting out.”

That was true enough; losing the connection to his backup would be bad, and potentially very dangerous.

“Fine, just hurry it up, will ya?”

“I’m going as fast as I can, Detective; this equipment is very sensitive.”

“Yeah? Well so am I.” He was probably going to have one hell of a rash from the adhesive by the time this was over. Why’d he even agreed to go undercover again? He’d sworn last time, never again, and yet here he was…

Oh yeah, the extra pay, that was why; some of the kids in Mother’s care needed new shoes and they were so damned expensive these days. Well, with any luck this gig should only last three or four days, tops; he could put up with being wired for sound for that long when it was for a good cause. Things worked out the way everyone hoped, they’d get another vicious scumbag off the streets into the bargain. That had to be worth enduring a little personal discomfort, right?

“Okay, you’re done.” The tech straightened up and started putting his tools away.

“Finally!” Dee buttoned his shirt, leaving the top two buttons open, and tucked the tails in, then reached for his jacket and slipped it on. Checking his appearance in the mirror he smirked, seeing how good he looked; the one good thing about this kind of undercover work was undoubtedly the wardrobe. “Okay, guess I’m ready to go to work.” Dee Laytner, fashion icon; no way he wouldn’t draw attention dressed like this, and the best part was, his mark would never realise he was talking to a cop until it was too late.

The End


End file.
